Avery Brooks
| geboorteplaats = Evansville, Indiana, V.S. | imdb = nm0000984 |}} Avery Franklin Brooks, geboren op 2 oktober , is een toneel, televisie en filmacteur die het bekendst is geworden voor zijn rol van Benjamin Sisko in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Hij is de enige acteur die in alle 173 afleveringen heeft meegespeeld en heeft tevens een aantal afleveringen geregisseerd. In de afleveringen "Far Beyond the Stars" en "Shadows and Symbols" vertolkte hij ook de rol van Benny Russell en in de afleveringen "Past Tense, Deel I" en "Deel II" speelde hij Gabriel Bell. Ook leende hij zijn stem als Benjamin Sisko in de spellen "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Harbinger" en "Star Trek: Legacy". Achtergrond Brooks is geboren in Evansville, Indiana en studeerde aan de Indiana University. In was hij de eerste Afrikaanse Amerikaan die een graad ontving in de richting Acteren en Regisseren. In nam hij de artistieke leiding op zich van het National Black Arts Festival, het tiendaagse festival dat zich bezighoud met Afrikaanse kunst en cultuur in Atlanta, Georgia. Deze taak nam hij ook in en op zich. Brooks is opgegroeid in een muzikale familie en heeft een passie voor het spelen van jazz piano en acteren. Carrière Toneel Brooks heeft veel lof geoogst met zijn vertolking van Paul Robeson in de langlopende one-man show met dezelfde naam. Brooks is deze show begonnen in , inclusief twee optredens op Broadway in en . Hij speelde Robeson voor het eerst in de Broadway show Are You Now or Have You Ever Been in . Tot zijn rollen behoren ook vele Shakespeare karakters, zoals Othello, Oberon en King Lear. In speelde hij de rol van Malcolm X in de opera X: The Life and Times of Malcolm X. In speelde hij Oedipus met een geheel donkere cast. Televisie Brooks is het bekendst voor zijn rol van Benjamin Sisko, maar had zijn eerste televisierol in de serie Spenser: For Hire als de partner van het hoofdkarakter, Hawk. In de kort lopende spin-off A Man Called Hawk speelde hij de hoofdrol. In speelde hij opnieuw de titelrol in de televisieuitvoering van een beroemd boek, ditmaal Uncle Tom's Cabin (met Bill Bolender en Albert Hall). In speelde hij in Finnegan Begin Again (met Bob Gunton en David Huddleston) en als Cletus Moyer in Roots: The Gift (uit , met LeVar Burton in zijn beroemde rol van Kunte Kinte en ook met Star Trek: Voyager acteurs Kate Mulgrew en Tim Russ. In kreeg hij de rol van Benjamin Sisko, de commandant van het ruimtestation Deep Space 9, in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Voor deze rol werd hij tweemaal genomineerd voor een Image Award en in ontving hij een Saturn Award nominatie van de Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films. Hij was ook één van de vele Star Trek acteurs die meewerkten aan de animatieserie Gargoyles. Andere acteurs die dit eveneens gedaan hebben zijn LeVar Burton, Michael Dorn, Jonathan Frakes, Kate Mulgrew, Nichelle Nichols, John Rhys-Davies, Salli Elise Richardson, W. Morgan Sheppard, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner, David Warner, Frank Welker en Paul Winfield. Films en documentaires Brooks maakte zijn filmdebuut in in de film The Big Hit. In hetzelfde jaar speelde hij ook in American History X (samen met Jennifer Lien). In leende hij zijn stem aan de documentaires Africans in America: America's Journey Through Slavery, Africa's Elephant Kingdom en The Greatest Places. Nadat Deep Space Nine in afgelopen was ging hij verder met toneelspelen en het becommentariëren van documentaires als Jesus: The Complete Story, The Ballad of Big Al, Land of the Mammoth en Walking with Dinosaurs. In had hij een rol in de film 15 Minutes (met Kim Cattrall, Kelsey Grammer en acteur Anton Yelchin). Overige optredens Afbeelding:Mirror Sisko.jpg| (Spiegel universum) (DS9: "Crossover") Afbeelding:GabrielBell.jpg|Gabriel Bell (DS9: "Past Tense, Deel I" "Past Tense, Deel II") Afbeelding:Sisko as Joran.jpg|Joran Dax in het lichaam van Sisko (DS9: "Facets") Afbeelding:Sisko as a Klingon.jpg|Jodmos (DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") Afbeelding:Hippocrates Noah with guns.jpg|Hippocrates Noah (DS9: "Our Man Bashir") Afbeelding:BennyRussell.jpg|Benny Russell (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars" "Shadows and Symbols") Afbeelding:Sisko pahwraith.jpg|Pah-wraith (DS9: "Til Death Do Us Part" "Strange Bedfellows") Als regisseur *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'': **"Tribunal" • "The Abandoned" • "Fascination" • "Improbable Cause" • "Rejoined" • "Body Parts" • "Ties of Blood and Water" • "Far Beyond the Stars" • "The Dogs of War" Brooks, Avery Brooks, Avery Brooks, Avery de:Avery Brooks en:Avery Brooks es:Avery Brooks fr:Avery Brooks pl:Avery Brooks